


Cover Up And Say Goodnight

by wordsmisleadinghere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Reading Aloud, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Scott Lang, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: “Read to me… please.”“You sure?” Steve asked, because neither Scott nor the book were going to last much longer.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Cover Up And Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [otpprompts post](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121013041235), “Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.”
> 
> Title from “This Must Be The Place” by Talking Heads.

Dorothy Gale asked for her and her companions to be taken to the country of the Quadlings when Scott entered the bedroom. Steve didn’t even need to look up from his reading tablet to know his boyfriend was exhausted. The drag of his footsteps said it all. Along with his unceremonious flop onto the bed and flailing around to remove his jeans that made Steve feel like he was on a waterbed.

As the movement calmed, he reflexively extended his arm over Scott’s pillow, allowing the other man to tuck himself beside him. Scott sighed contentedly. “Whatcha readin’?”

“ _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ ,” he muttered, feeling his ears heat up just a bit. It had been the third time in as many weeks that Scott found him rereading the book Steve had long since known by heart. Scott, however, paid no mind to his sudden shyness, kissing Steve's chest and smooshing his face into it as he spoke. But despite his enhanced hearing, the captain caught none of those muffled, sleepy mumbles. He laughed softly. “What’s that?”

“Read to me… please.”

“You sure?” Because neither Scott nor the book were going to last much longer; still, Scott nodded against him with a yawn.

“You’re soothing.”

“I think you mean my voice.”

“That’s what I said.”

And as a rush of affection washed over him out of the blue, so strong it almost felt like his body couldn’t hold it, Steve found himself grateful once again for Scott’s sleepiness. He exhaled. Then he rested his cheek against Scott’s messy hair, holding him closer, feeling Scott’s fingers gently petting his hip. His focus returned to where he left off on the page, his voice soft as he read out loud, “‘Bless your dear heart,’ she said. ‘I am sure I can tell you of a way to get back to Kansas.’”

Dorothy hadn’t made it back home before Scott’s breath evened out.


End file.
